


Building Joy

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Anywhere [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Mac's never been very good at talking about his feelings, but he tries to show people he loves them in other ways.





	Building Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write a fic exploring this concept for like a year now.

Mac had learned to cook as a practical defense against endless takeout, telling himself it was just another branch of applied chemistry. He usually deferred to Jack or Bozer when they were feeling creative -- they were a delight to watch, and he was always willing to stir or chop -- but he could handle things just fine on his own.  
  
This morning, that meant pancakes. Chocolate-chip pancakes, specifically, a surprise for the still-sleeping Jack. He got out the bowl, mentally planning out the ingredients he'd need, then hesitated. They did end up with a _lot_ of pancakes, usually, especially now that Bozer and Leanna had gotten their own place. But Riley wasn't big on cooking, and she liked pancakes nearly as much as Jack did. Of course, she probably had other things she wanted to do this morning, and it would be ridiculous to bother her....  
  
Giving in to impulse, Mac finally sighed at himself and pulled out his phone. _Pancakes if you want them_ , he texted Riley. He paused, feeling self-conscious. _Sorry if I woke you up._  
  
Then got the batter ready, and after that was done set a pan on the stove and turned on the burner. There had been no response from Riley, but that was okay. Jack was always better at invitations like that, anyw--  
  
He didn't have time to finish the thought before Riley opened the front door. "If Jack's eaten all the pancakes by now, I _will_ fight him," she announced. "I love the man, but I am _very_ serious about breakfast foods right now."  
  
Mac smiled. "I haven't actually cooked them yet." He tilted his head back toward the bedroom. "And even if I had, Jack's still asleep."  
  
She looked concerned as she sat down on one of the barstools. "His ribs still bugging him?"  
  
Mac nodded as he poured the first pancake into the pan, sprinkling on a healthy amount of chocolate chips. Jack had cracked a couple of ribs on their last mission, and he wasn't sleeping as well because of it. "I'm expecting him to wake up as soon as he smells the pancakes, but if I'm lucky I'll get to pull off breakfast in bed."  
  
Riley's expression softened as she rested her chin on her hand to watch him. "You like spoiling Jack, don't you?"  
  
Mac's brow lowered at the term. "I don't know if I'd call it spoiling."  
  
"Indulging him, then." Riley's tone was both fond and knowing. "The whole prom king thing was your idea, and Jack told me all about how you guys basically played 'Die Hard' on that one job. And that's not even touching the time you seriously tried to get him to believe in Santa Claus, which we both know you don't really believe in yourself."  
  
Mac carefully flipped the pancake. "Hey, there's--"  
  
"Mac."  
  
Her tone was dry enough to be used as a dehydrator, and Mac's lips quirked. "If you say that in front of Jack, I will deny it to my dying day."  
  
"My lips are sealed." She grinned. "I had no idea you were such a romantic."  
  
He moved the first pancake from the pan to the plate, setting it down in front of her. "Oh, I'm definitely not a romantic."  
  
"Mac." Riley tore off a bit of the hot pancake and popped it in her mouth, a gesture that did nothing to lessen the suddenly sympathetic expression on her face. "You know it doesn't all have to be about flowers and poetry, right? That wouldn't work with Jack, anyway."  
  
"I know that." He poured in the second pancake and added the chips, grateful that Jack wasn't awake yet. "But I don't do it to be romantic. I do it because I'm really, really bad at talking about my feelings. I always have been."  
  
"But how does that--" She stopped suddenly, understanding flooding her face. "So you do stuff for the people you care about."  
  
Mac nodded, grateful that she'd made the connection without him having to say it. "When we were younger, I'd build Bozer whatever gadget he wanted, and when we got older I was his faithful tech department on whatever movie he was doing."  
  
Jack, though, didn't need gadgets. He needed magic in life, good surprises where the world took care of him for once instead of the other way around. The plans to build _that_ were considerably less straightforward than the milk-carton trebuchet he'd built for Bozer in sixth grade, so he took advantage of opportunities whenever he could. It never felt like enough, but all that meant was that he had to keep trying.  
  
Riley still watched him, looking weirdly touched. "You know you don't have to watch _every_ movie he wants, though, right?" she asked softly. "I know you love him, but _no_ one should be forced to watch that many Bruce Willis movies."  
  
Mac smiled at that. "I watch him more than the movie." He flipped the pancake, then got out a second plate. "And honestly? He's better than any movie out there."  
  
Riley made an "awwww" noise. "And you say you're not a romantic."  
  
"Is Mac saying slanderous lies about himself?" Jack called out, walking into the kitchen with an easy morning lope and a t-shirt that said "Everything's bigger in Texas." Normally, he would be wearing his Black Sabbath t-shirt that had been waiting and ready beside the bed, but since Mac was wearing it that would be kind of hard.  
  
"Sort of," Riley responsed, unconsciously tilting her cheek to accept a kiss when he circled around to her side but slapping him away when he reached for a pancake. "Get your own."  
  
"Here. You can have this one." Mac slid the newest pancake onto the plate before pouring another one.  
  
He kept one eye on Jack, making sure he didn't miss the moment when his face lit up. "Oooh, chocolate chip." Jack wiggled his fingers in delight, ripping off an edge of the hot pancake and popping it into his mouth. Mac had a moment to wonder whether a younger Riley had picked up that particular habit from Jack. "What are we celebrating?"  
  
_You, technically_. He couldn't quite get the words out of his mouth, though, so he just shrugged. "Isn't the fact that it's Saturday good enough?"  
  
"Yes, it is." Jack slid his arms around Mac's waist, waiting until he'd flipped the pancake before snuggling in close. "A fact that _I_ am going to celebrate by watching the maestro at work."  
  
Mac had also bought some surprise Reddi-whip -- Jack had made a comment about it, last time they had pancakes -- and hidden it in one of the vegetable crispers in the fridge. But mentioning that right now would mean Jack letting go of him, and he didn't want that to happen just yet. "I'm hardly a maestro. This is just basic chemistry."  
  
Jack made a tsking noise. "More slander. I'll fight anyone for your honor, darlin', even if it's you."  
  
Mac felt warm as he slid the pancake onto a plate. "We wouldn't want that."  
  
"You two are really gross, you know that?" Mac didn't have to look over to hear the smile in Riley's voice. "If I weren't a mature, responsible adult, I would be absolutely traumatized by all this snuggly rom-com nonsense."  
  
Jack pressed a kiss against Mac's neck, then rested his chin against his shoulder. "You're fault for showing up on a morning when neither Mac or I are legally required to wear pants."  
  
"I know you're expecting me to be horrified, but there's a lot I'll suffer through for chocolate chip pancakes." Then she sighed. "Besides, even at your most diabetes-inducing you're better than my neighbors who feel that the best way to start the day is a screaming match."  
  
Jack turned his head, concerned. "They're still waking you up?"  
  
"Yeah." She sounded tired just talking about it. "I'm seriously considering hacking their emails just to send them information from divorce attorneys."  
  
"If we can find out the amplitude of the original arguments, I can probably rig you up a noise canceling machine," Mac offered, tinkering with possible plans as he poured another pancake. He'd been thinking about the idea ever since she'd first told them about the problem, but hadn't wanted to offer anything until he could put together some decent mental blueprints. "It wouldn't be perfect, but if we get a recording I can account for variables and--"  
  
"Mac," Riley said softly, and when he turned to meet her eyes there was so much understanding and affection on her face that it made his chest tightened. Especially after their conversation, she knew exactly what he was saying. "Thank you. I'd love it."  
  
In Mac's small world, everything felt exactly right. "Come get this pancake before Jack steals it."  
  
He could practically feel Jack smile against his neck. "Oh, I don't know. I think I'll be pretty distracted."  


**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
